Frost Bitten
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: Hans is bitter with hatred from his defeat and wants revenge. He has his sights set on the queen's sister, Anna, as a means of getting his way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ughh, I'm just getting so distracted aren't I? Well, here's the excuse for this story:**_

_**I got this idea from a fanfic I read when I was bored. It wasn't exactly the best written fic ever, if you know what I'm saying, but it was an interesting idea non-the-less. So, I got inspired to write my own Frozen fic. Hope you enjoy!**_

Hans slammed his fist on his desk. It was so frustrating! Arendelle was almost his! It was so close, yet so far away. Far away enough to fail, but close enough for him to still achieve. He just needed a good plan.

Targeting the queen was an obvious choice, but maybe a little too obvious. Only a madman would attempt to take down the queen. A madman like Hans. Hans was lucky his family hadn't judged him as harshly as they could have. They put him under permanent house arrest, which was like heaven compared to the punishment they would've given to anyone lower than him. He was lucky. Just not lucky enough to get the throne.

Being trapped inside all the time weighed heavily on Hans' sanity. He longed to be outside, to experience the feeling of freedom again. Of course, his family wasn't barbaric. They allowed him a short time in the garden once a week, but that wasn't enough for Hans. He needed freedom. But most of all, he needed revenge.

He knew the people of Arendelle would never follow him or treat him as a king. He would be locked away again before he could greet the nearest villager. Besides, Elsa may have emerged from her shell but, as his brothers tell him after visits to the kingdom, old habits die hard, and she preferred to be inside and alone. He needed to get his revenge another way. Through someone she loved…

"Anna."

As soon as the name touched his lips, he knew what he would do. It would be perfect! Not only would he get his revenge against the two sisters, but Kristoff and that annoying snowman as well. She would be so easy to obtain. She often played by herself, her childhood that she lost so long ago coming out on occasion. The only problem he would have was escaping his guards.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Your majesty?" Came a rough voice. "Your dinner is here."

"Please, come in," Hans said as pleasantly as he could manage.

The guard brought in a plate and some utensils. The chef cooked ham steaks, mashed potatoes, and green beans for Hans' meal. The royal family would be having something much more assorted, but this would suffice for Hans.

Mostly because they gave him a knife to cut his ham with…

"Hey, Anna! Watch this!"

Anna let out a giggle as she saw the quirky snowman jumping down from a tree into a small pond. _He's lucky Elsa made him that magical snow flurry_. She thought, racing in after Olaf. Her dress and Olaf became splattered with mud.

"Hey! What was that for?" Olaf picked up a clump of mud and threw it at the spunky princess. It hit her right in the forehead and started to slide down her face. Anna shook her head, managing to shake most of the mud off. Then she picked up a clump of mud and used her hands to roll it into a ball before throwing it at Olaf.

What started as an innocent mud fight turned into a full-out war. Anna gathered up as much ammo as she could before running away and taking cover behind a tree. The two friends hurled the mud-balls at each other almost non-stop until Anna noticed she wasn't being hit anymore. She stepped out from behind the tree, her clothes, hair, and skin thoroughly caked with mud.

"Give up?" She asked triumphantly. Surprisingly, the little snowman was nowhere to be seen.

"Nope!"

Anna covered her head with her hands as a shower of mud fell on her.

"Alright, alright! You win!"

Olaf hopped down from the tree he was perched in and smiled.

"Anna! What are you doing?!"

Anna spun around, a wide grin on her face. Her fiancé was wearing his new fancy clothes as he was going to be a prince soon. She still couldn't get used to him looking like that. "Hi Kristoff! Olaf and I were just playing!"

The usual playfulness in Kristoff's eyes was gone. "Elsa wants you in the castle right now! The kingdom is under lockdown!"

"Why?" Anna asked, her grin morphing into an expression of surprise.

"Some civilians were attacked just on the border of the kingdom. Anna, I don't want you getting hurt. Come on you two!"

Anna and Olaf reluctantly followed Kristoff. After a few moments, Anna rushed forward to walk next to her soon-to-be husband.

"This isn't going to delay the wedding, is it?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it," Kristoff replied, putting an arm around his lover and instantly getting his new fancy suit covered in mud. Kristoff didn't mind, though. As long as he was with Anna, almost anything was okay.

"I still get to be the best man, right?" Olaf asked

"Of course you do, Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, smiling. All worry seemed to be forgotten, for a little while at least. But Anna couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching her...

**_Short, I know, but I will write more. Right now, this story is going to be taking a backseat to my other stories. I will still be writing it, but I will only post more if you guys like it. Leave a review if you want more!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, this is my first update in awhile. I've just been super busy since the school year started. I will try to update things more frequently, though!**_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these is a while. I'll make it interesting.**_

_**I Don't Own Frozen (a parody to Let it Go by moi)**_

_**I don't own**_

_**Fro-o-zen**_

_**If I did I'd change the plot.**_

_**I don't own**_

_**Fro-o-zen**_

_**Brave is better by a lot.**_

_**I don't care**_

_**If you love it a lot**_

_**Let the fangirls rage on**_

_**This film still had way too many plots**_

After taking a bath and changing into her night gown, Anna felt clean and fresh. She sat on her windowsill and watched the sun set, her legs dangling over a precarious drop into the hedges below.

Anna heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called.

"Anna?"

Anna turned around and sprang off of the sill.

"Hi, Elsa!"

Elsa gave Anna a timid smile. "Is everything alright? I know you don't like being trapped inside the castle, but..."

"I know, you're just doing it to protect me." Anna smiled at her sister. "It's alright. I amused myself for many years in this castle, I bet you I can do it again."

Elsa looked guiltily at her sister, and Anna instantly knew she said the wrong thing.

"Not that I blame you for that!" Anna exclaimed hastily. "I mean, it's totally not you're fault that the castle gates were closed and I was unable to have a fun childhood! I mean- oh, gosh darn it!" Anna laughed awkwardly to cover up the offensive words she just spoke. "I know you've always wanted the best for me," she said when she realized laughing wasn't working. "Nothing's gonna change that."

"Of course not," Elsa replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, what's up with the lockdown? I mean, why are we even locking down the kingdom anyway?"

Elsa's relieved expression turned to one of worry. "Some innocent civilians on their way to trade goods were attacked on the border. They were left alive and the only thing stolen was their horse, but you can never be too careful."

"Well, were they able to see his face? Do they know who the guy is?"

Elsa bit her lip, wondering if she should tell her sister the most important detail of all. After a few moments of speculation, she decided that it would be stupid to keep Anna in the dark any longer.

"Anna, I think it was Hans."

Anna gasped. "Hans? But-but he's under permanent house arrest! How could he have escaped?"

"I don't know," Elsa admitted. "But, until I talk to the Royal Family of the Southern Isle, we'll have to keep the kingdom under lockdown. Nobody is allowed in, and nobody is allowed out. And..." Elsa took a deep breath, not wanting to break her promise. But it was necessary for the saftey of the kingdom and, most importantly, her sister. "We're going to have to close the gates."

"What?!" Anna exclaimed. "But you promised we would never close them again!"

"Anna, you have to understand. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. There's nothing else I can do."

Anna took a deep breath, trying not to let her anger show. "Why don't we just capture him, then?" She reasoned. "We can't let one loser shake Arendelle!"

"The people who were attacked said they saw something else." Elsa admitted. "Anna, Hans was using magic."

Anna was shocked, but only for a moment. She quickly regained her composure and continued with her argument.

"What about the common people? What if Hans attacks them? Will there be any place for them if they're being targeted?"

"Anna, I don't think Hans wants to attack the common people. If he did, he wouldn't have left the civilians alive and taken only a horse."

"What do you think he wants then?"

Elsa bit her lip again, not wanting to worry her sister, but she's already told her this much. No turning back now.

"I think he wants me," Elsa admitted.

"But he wouldn't attack you." Anna pointed out. "You're too powerful. Even if he does have magic, he must've just gotten his powers, right? Can't you be cursed with them? If that's true, he doesn't know how to use them."

"No, he would attack those I love. And, besides, we can't take any chances." Elsa stared her sister's defiant glare in the eye. "The decision is final." Elsa started to leave the room.

"Elsa, you can't!"

"I am queen, Anna. This is my decision!"

Elsa slammed the door, leaving Anna in the room, crying. "You promised," she sobbed. She couldn't be trapped in this castle without any outside interaction for days, much less weeks or months! It was almost too much to bear.

Elsa took a shaky breath. She didn't mean to upset her sister as much as she did. It's for the best. She reminded herself. Nobody was going to hurt anyone she loved.

Elsa walked outside. "Attention everybody," she called to the crowd inside the gates. "In light of recent events, the gates will be closed from here on out."

There were some complaints, which was expected, but they all left and Elsa ordered the guards to close the gates.

"I want extra patrols around the border of the kingdom," she ordered. "Nobody is allowed in, and nobody is allowed out." The guards were about to leave when Elsa made a split-second decision. "Wait!" She called. The guards turned to her. Elsa debated with herself one last time before speaking. "If you see Prince Hans of the Southern Isle," she said, her expression grave. "You know what to do."

Meanwhile, Hans was riding around the outskirts of the kingdom on his newly-acquired horse. It turned out he didn't need the knife to escape. No, his newly-discovered powers did that for him.

He knew that he needed to act fast if he wanted to get to Anna. Even though Hans did have flames bursting from his fingertips at will, he was still mortal. He could be killed easily if he was caught.

But that wasn't going to happen. Hans had a plan.

_**Before I post the next chapter, I must explain a few things.**_

_**I ship HansxAnna, and KristoffxElsa.**_

_**This is not a HansxAnna fic. This is a non-shipping fic. Yes, those still exist.**_


End file.
